callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies
Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies is a spin-off game of the Call of Duty series immensely popular Zombies mode and the sequel to Call of Duty: Zombies. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iOS, it was launched in select countries on December 1, 2011. The game will allow for four-player multiplayer, and, as a new addition to the iOS platform, voice chat. The first map to be released will be Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade has also been fully transformed to the iOS platform, with 50 levels, and the player will be able to play as the four characters from the console version, which are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Doctor Richtofen, as well as the four random characters from Dead Ops Arcade and a "rookie" soldier in the tutorial. Activision has also stated that further map packs will be released in the near future, free of charge. An update on February 2 added the Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, and SPAS-12. It also added a feature to continue the previous game (on solo), as well as fixing some bugs. Another Update was released on 15th March 2012 and it features Ascension as well as Thunder Gun, Matroyshka Dolls, Sickle and Gersch Device as well as giving playes 5000 COD Pointshttp://itunes.apple.com/app/id471063940 Trailer: http://youtu.be/V7CuGVvQQIg Gallery BOZ Icon.jpg|The App icon, as it appears on the springboard. BOZ_Startup_Activision.jpg|Activision's logo at startup. BOZ_Startup_Treyarch.jpg|Treyarch's logo at startup. Zombies 3.jpg|the Beta touch screen to start menu BOZ Tap To Continue Screen.jpg|Touch Screen To Start Menu. Zombies blops.jpg|Main Menu. Zombies blops screenshot.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Kino ios.jpg|Kino der Toten gameplay. Dead ops ios.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Dead ops ios 2.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade gameplay. Level selection blops ios.jpg|Level Selection Screen. Call of the Dead iOS.png|Call of the Dead seen in the solo menu. Available Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *M14 *FAMAS *Galil *AUG *FN FAL *Commando *G11 Submachine guns *MP5k *AK74u *PM63 *MPL *Spectre Shotguns *Olympia *Stakeout *HS10 *SPAS-12 Light Machine Guns *HK21 *RPK Handguns *M1911 *Python *CZ75 Explosives *China Lake *Claymore *M67 Grenade Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb Available Maps *Kino Der Toten (Default) *Dead Ops Arcade (Must find four hidden coins) Upcoming Maps *Ascension *More maps to be announced Trivia *The Pack-a-Punched M1911 doesn't become dual wielded (unlike its Black Ops counterpart). It holds 12 rounds to make up for this. *The Ray Gun, SPAS-12, and Monkey Bomb were added in an update on February 2. *Unlike the regular game version, the door in the starting room, which leads to the teleporter, has an added staircase, so there is the door, the staircase and then another door. *The M1911 has the standard appearance instead of its previous nickel finish. *Most weapons have Grips when bought. *Several weapons do not have their ammo upgraded when Pack-a-Punched. *It is possible to get two of the same gun out of the Mystery Box. *The painting of the mystery man has been removed from the painting room. **The room with the paintings has been altered. *Unlike its Black Ops counterpart, this version of the game doesn't have the Dual Wield attachment on any weapon. *The G11 when shown in the box has the Low Power Scope, however when taken out and used it doesn't have a scope. **However, the G11 will have the scope when upgraded. *Gas Zombies make the same sounds as normal Zombies *When Zombies make sounds, they sound as if they're right next to player when they could be the other side of the map. This is just like in World at War. *Zombies spawn far faster than in World at War and Black Ops. *All ammo off the wall costs 250 points (Except when upgraded.) *Monkey Bombs are refilled every round like Grenades, providing you've used at least 2. They also replace Claymores and vice versa. *The Ray Gun is not the same as its regular game counterpart, it does so much less damage that it can take at least 2 shots to kill one crawler on round 14. The splash damage can down a player in 2 hits with Juggernog. *The highest rank is rank 49. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Games